


Safest Place

by pelin19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Fred is dead, maruders
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ölüm bile bazı arkadaşlıkları sonlandırmaya yetmiyordu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest Place

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye öncelikle betaların bir tanesi Licenta, daha sonrasında ise Çapulcular Günü için yazılmıştır.
> 
> http://hikayeevi.com/viewstory.php?sid=727

Echosmith - Safest Place

Fred Weasley, hiçbir zaman ölümden sonraki yaşam hakkında düşünmemişti. Aslına bakarsanız, Fred Weasley ölümü hiç düşünmemişti. Onun yaşama dair düşündüğü tek şey yaşamaktı. Dolu dolu, doyasıya yaşamak... Her ne kadar yaşamı yarıda kalsa da, Fred’in geri dönüp baktığında kısa hayatında pişman olduğu hiçbir şey yoktu. Asıl önemli olan da bu değil miydi zaten? 

Ölümünün üzerinden ne kadar geçmişti, hiçbir fikri yoktu. Burada sanki zaman diye bir kavram yoktu. Zaman haricinde her şey normal, tıpkı bir Muggle kasabası gibiydi.  
Küçüklü büyüklü ahşap evler, yuvarlak kasaba meydanının etrafına dizilmişti. Evlerin arasına serpiştirilmiş gibi duran ulu çınar ağaçları, kasabayı yakıcı güneşten koruyordu. Yeni biri burada belirdiği anda, bir evin kendi kendine varolduğunu Fred, geldiği ilk gün öğrenmişti. Aynı zamanda, evin içindeki yiyeceklerin ve diğer malzemelerin de kendi kendine yenilendiğini görmüştü. İnsanın burada oturup düşünmekten başka yapabileceği bir şey yok gibiydi.  
Ki kızıl Weasley’in de son zamanlarda yaptığı tek şey buydu.  
Ölümün en kötü yanı, yarım kalmışlık hissiydi. İçinde kocaman, doldurulamaz bir boşluk vardı. Fred, o boşluğun sebebi olan ikizini düşünmemeye çalışarak oturduğu ahşap verandadan kalktı. Toprak yolu takip ederek buraya geldiğinden beri ilk defa, kasaba meydanına doğru yürüdü. Meydana yaklaştıkça gördüğü tanıdık yüzlerin çoğalması kalbini ağrıtmaya başlayınca istemsiz olarak aklına o gece geldi. Artık o gece bitmişti, savaş sonlanmıştı-en azından Fred öyle umuyordu. Her savaşta kayıplar olurdu, anlıyordu Fred. Yine de bu kadere sövmesine engel değildi. Elleri, üstündeki ceketin cebinde, adımları o fark etmeden sertleşmişken bir anda tanıdık bir sesten adını duyunca olduğu yerde kaldı.  
“Remus?”  
Demek o da buradaydı. Nedense Fred buna şaşırmazken, yorgun görünüşlü adama doğru ilerledi. Adama yaklaşırken onun sesini bir daha duydu.  
“Seni tekrar gördüğüme sevindim desem, eh, doğru olmazdı, Fred.”  
Fred, uzun zamandır kullanmadığı sesiyle onu yanıtladı.  
“Etrafta yakından tanıdık birilerinin olması güzel-diyemem.”  
Remus, ona kafa salladıktan sonra, “Gel bak, seni kimlerle tanıştıracağım...” dedi. 

Remus bunun üzerinde Fred’i kasaba meydanı yerine başka bir tarafa doğru götürdü. İkisi kırmızı kapılı bir evin önünde durdular. Remus’un kapıyı belli bir ritimle çalması üzerine kapıyı başka bir tanıdık yüz açtı.  
“Selam, Aylak,” dedi kapıyı açan genç adam ve Fred’e baktı. “Görünüşe göre misafirimiz var.”  
Sirius, kolunu Fred’in omzuna dolayıp onu salona doğru çekti. Sıcak kahverengiler ve Gryffindor kırmızılarıyla dolu odaya girdiklerinde Fred, koltukta oturanı, ekibin üçüncü üyesini gördü. Farkında olmadan şaşkınlık dolu bir ses çıkardığında, James Potter oturduğu koltuktan kalkıp onun yanına geldi ve gülümsedi.  
Fred, “Gerçekten de Harry’le çok benziyorsunuz. Tabii-gözleriniz hariç...” dediğinde, James’in gülümsemesinde hüzün belirdi.  
“Bunu geldiğinde Lily’ye de söylemelisin.” dedi.  
Fred hafifçe gülümseyerek, “Tabiki o da burada.” dedi.  
Remus, şöminenin yanındaki yumuşak görünümlü koltuktan, “Eski ailemizi burada tekrar kurduk desek, yalan olmaz.” diye seslendi.  
James belki konuyu dağıtmak için belki de gerçekten merak ettiği için, “Demek Patiayak ile Aylak’ın bahsettiği meşhur Fred sensin.” dedi.  
Fred, meşhur lafıyla şaşırmış, gözlerinde soru işaretleriyle Sirius’a döndü.  
Sirius, “Ah, James’e senden ve George’tan biraz bahsetmiş olabiliriz. Sonuçta, James’in de Çapulcuların varislerini tanıması lazımdı.” dedi.  
Fred bunun üzerine hafifçe gülümseyerek, “Eh, ne kadar gururlandığımı tahmin edersiniz… George buna bayılırdı.” dedi.  
O sırada konuşmaya başlayan Remus’un sözü, kapıdan içeriye giren iki kadınla bölündü. Kadınlardan çiklet pembesinde saçları olanı, “Selam, Fred.” diyerek onu selamladı.  
Fred de karşılık olarak, “Tonks.” dediğinde kadın çoktan Remus’un oturduğu koltuğun yanına, yere tünemişti.  
Sirius, James’in yanında oturan diğer kadına dönerek, “Lily, Fred Weasley. Fred, Lily Potter. Tanışın, beni daha fazla uğraştırmayın.” dedi.  
Lily, Sirius’un çıkışı üzerine gözlerini devirirken, Fred’e dönüp konuşmaya başladı.  
“Her ne kadar böyle bir ortamda tanışmak kötü olsa da, memnun oldum, Fred.”  
“Hadi ama, Lil, daha da kötü olabilirdi. Yani hangimiz öldükten sonra evrenin-en-sıkıcı-kasabasına geleceğimizi düşünürdü ki? Hiç yoktan iyidir burası.”  
Remus, Tonks’un konuşması üzerine itiraz ederek, “Bence sıkıcı değil Dora, daha çok huzurlu gibi...” dediğinde Tonks, “Sen hep sessiz yerleri seversin Remus.” diyerek yanağını, genç adamın aşağıya sarkan eline yasladı. Fred, onların o an Teddy’yi düşündüğüne emindi.

Grup kendilerini sohbete iyice kaptırmışken, Fred’in gözü bir anlığına James ve Lily’ye takıldı. Harry ve Ginny’ye ne kadar da benziyorlardı. Ginny’nin düşüncesiyle, Fred’in içine bir sıkıntı doldu. En çok kardeşlerini özlemişti çünkü. Açıkçası Percy’yi bile özlemişti Fred. Onu düşüncelerinden uyandıran şey, Lily’nin tatlı sesi oldu.  
Genç kadının kendisine seslendiğini anladığında, “Efendim?” diye kafasını kaldırdı.  
“Burada, bizimle kalmak ister misin, diye soruyorduk.” diye tekrarladı dediğini Lily.  
Tonks ona destek çıkarak, “Zaten üst katta bir sürü boş oda var.” dedi.  
Sirius, bunun üzerinde, “Etrafta aşk böceği şeklinde gezmeyen birilerinin olması oldukça güzel olur.” dediğinde James gülerek onun kafasına koltuğun kenarındaki yumuşak yastıklardan birini fırlattı.  
“Tamam, tamam sadece şaka yapıyordum, Çatalak.” dedi ve Fred’e göz kırptı.  
Fred sırıtarak, “Biz-yani George ve ben, şaka yaparken çoğu zaman düşündüğümüzü söyleriz.” dedi. “Belki Sirius da öyledir…”  
Sirius, bununla kocaman bir kahkaha patlattığında, Fred de uzun zaman sonra ilk kez içten bir şekilde gülmeye başladı.  
James, “Bunu evet olarak alıyorum, Weasley.” dediğinde, Fred kafasını salladı.  
Günün sonunda, Fred Weasley, hala üzgün ve yarım hissediyordu ancak artık yalnız olmadığını biliyordu.


End file.
